Brothers
by Aria Howlett
Summary: Danny and Peter are brothers by choice until one of them mysteriously disappears. Can they save each other before it's too late? A/U
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Spider-Man Fanfiction! Adopted idea from Meloncholy's Sunshine! Go check out her story "A Father" because it is amazing! This story is based on Chapter 17 of "A Father"

Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

Everything changed for me when I was nine years old. My parents and I were headed to Asia for their research and they decided to take me with them for the very first time. The month of research and travel passed quickly enough and I had even made a friend. Danny. The son of two of my Mother and Fathers researchers. He dragged me away from the lab with him to play in the park across the street every day. For that month, everything was perfect, but things changed. One day it all just came crumbling down.

"Peter! Come on! Let's go outside and play!" Danny was never loud but sometimes his enthusiasm got the better of him. His parents always stressed that we needed to find calmness and inner peace.

"Don't stay out too late. Be back before dark, alright?" Danny's father, Wendell, said to us as we hurried out the door. We pulled on our coats as quick as possible and rushed out into the snow. It was the first snowfall of the year.

"Danny, let's go to the noodle cart." I grabbed his hand and ran toward the end of the street.

"You know your parents don't like us going all the way to the market on our own." Danny protested but he still ran along with me toward the stalls and food carts that crowded the end of the block. We ran as fast as our little legs would carry us and when we reached the noodle cart we huffed and puffed for a minute trying to regain our breath.

"Hello, Boys. The usual today?" The same man served us every day. He was tall and always wore a hat and long sleeved shirts.

"Yes, Sir!" I said as Danny and I settled into chairs.

"It's our last day here." Danny said. Tomorrow morning we were leaving to go back to New York and Danny and his parents were coming with us! They said they wanted Danny to have a normal education.

"Oh! And where will you go after this?" He asked us as he placed big plates of noodles in front of us.

"Home! We're headed back to New York!" I told him. Danny and I dug into our food and talked about what it would be like when we both lived in New York together. We stayed there for a long time talking loudly at each other.

"BOYS!" My mother's voice broke through our chattering, "Have you been here all afternoon?"

"Maybe?" I said. Danny and I shuffled to our feet and pulled our coats back on.

"You should have told us where you were going! We told you, it isn't safe for two young children to go to the market by themselves!" Mom had both hands on her hips and I could tell how angry she was with us.

"Sorry, Mom, we'll be more careful from now on." I said.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I've been keeping an eye on the munchkins for you." Mom looked at the man and suddenly pulled both Danny and me to her side.

"Stay away from the children." She snapped at the man and pulled us along behind her back toward the labs.

That was the last normal day we had for a long time. When we got on the plane the next morning, everything changed. The plane crashed in the mountains. My mother and father were killed instantly when the plane crashed and my back was severely burned. Danny and his mother survived with me and his mother tried to care for us but she was injured as well. She died just two days after the crash. Three days later, the monks of Kun Lun found us and saved us. Danny and I stayed there together until I was healed. They taught him to fight and I joined him when I was strong enough again. For three years, everything was fine. Then someone new came to Kun Lun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny! Let's go. We have to get over there before it's too late!" A young Latina woman in a white bodysuit and mask yelled at a young man in a green body suit and yellow mask.

"White Tiger, it may be prudent to use our code names while masked." The young man answered. The two teenagers raced across rooftops together.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it's just us right now." The young woman lept from the roof of the building she was on and clawed into the wall of the next building before climbing up to another roof. The two could hear noises ahead of them as they raced forward. They reached a large construction site and were greeted with a fight.

"Spider! We have more visitors! Take care of them!" A large man in green armor shouted at a much smaller male dressed in black spandex. Two other young men were fighting in the lot. One was a large boy in a yellow and gray suit while the other was streaking back and forth through the sky in a black and blue suit with a helmet covering his face.

"It seems Scorpion has finally re-emerged from whatever hole he's been hiding in." White Tiger said. She sprang from the rooftop and landed gracefully in front of the black-clad teenager. The two were quickly exchanging blows.

"We could really use your help here, Iron Fist." The large boy shouted.

"Nova! Mind getting me down there?" Iron Fist asked the boy in the helmet. Nova flew up and grabbed Iron Fists hand to lower him to the site below.

"Spider, take care of him! Don't let him close!" Scorpion shouted at Spider once again. Spider flipped White Tiger over his shoulder as soon as Scorpion spoke and twisted her arm harshly. Everyone froze at the sickening pop that came from her shoulder.

"Dude, did he just dislocate her shoulder?" Nova asked. He looked a bit green around the gills as he landed next to Iron Fist. Spider dropped White Tigers arm and turned to face Iron Fist and Nova.

"I'm sorry." The soft voice coming from the black-clad teenager was unexpected. It startled the boys into action. Scorpion attacked the large teenager in yellow and Nova scrambled to pick White Tiger up and fly her up to a nearby rooftop.

"Don't apologize, you useless fool!" Scorpion screamed at Spider.

"Yes, Father." Spider said. He raised his fists and widened his stance. Iron Fist struck the first blow, landing a solid hit to the side of Spider's head. He flew back and caught himself. Spider ran toward Iron Fist and swung a halfhearted kick at his chest, which Iron Fist caught. He threw Spider back by his foot.

"Don't pull your punches kid! Destroy that guy!" Scorpion was still fully engaged with the large boy and Nova was firing shots from above.

"Power Man, can you handle Spider?" Iron Fist asked. He traded blows quickly and harshly with Spider but couldn't seem to find an opening.

"Sure thing, Iron Fist." Power Man said. He threw a final punch at Scorpion to push him away for a moment and ran towards Spider and Iron Fist.

"NO! You will not fight him! Only the Iron Fist will fight him!" Scorpion screamed. He threw some kind of explosive device at the group of super-powered teenagers and turned to run.

"After him!" White Tiger shouted from the safety of a rooftop. Nova flew after him. Just then, an explosion went off. Power Man dove for the ground and pulled Iron Fist under him. Someone screamed from a little ways away and as the dust settled, Iron Fist looked up. Power Man got up and dusted himself off.

"Spider must have been caught in the blast." Power Man pointed to the black lump slumped over on the ground. Iron Fist carefully approached the fallen teenager. He gently prodded his back with his foot.

"He's unconscious." Iron Fist declared. He rolled Spider onto his back and started taking stock of the injuries that littered the young man's torso. Small cuts covered his forearms and a large gash spread over his chest. Blood oozed from every cut in a slow drip.

"He lost his mask in the explosion." Power Man noted. Iron Fist glanced up at the uncovered face and gasped at the sight of a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Peter?" Iron Fist froze and stared at that face for a minute.

"Hey, Danny." The fallen Spider's voice was quiet and full of pain, "Sorry, for everything." The Spider, Peter, passed out once more.

"You know him?" Nova returned and landed in front of the trio of boys as he spoke.

"It's Peter..." Danny said. He gathered the battered form in his arms and shuddered. The body in his arms was much too light.

"Wait, your Peter? Like the one that went missing four years ago?" Power Man asked.

"Yes. I know it's him." Iron Fist said. He lifted Peter easily.

"Ava and I will meet you at the Helicarrier." Nova said to Iron Fist. He took off and picked up White Tiger before shooting off into the sky.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Power Man offered Iron Fist.

"No. He's my responsibility." Iron Fist said. He glanced down at the small form cradled in his arms.

"I called for a chopper. Should be here soon." Power Man said. Just as he finished speaking, a sleek black helicopter landed on the other side of the site. The two teenagers made their way to the bird and loaded Peter onto a stretcher in the back of the chopper.

"Let's get back to the Helicarrier." Power Man instructed the pilot.

Iron Fist resolutely refused to leave Peter's side as Doctor Connors bandaged his wounds and the team spoke to Director Fury about the battle. By now it was just Danny and Peter in the med bay.

"What happened to you, Peter?" Danny asked the unconscious boy.

"From what Fury says, he was kidnapped by Scorpion and forced into a life as his son and apprentice." Ava's voice answered his question.

"But how? We were in Kun Lun. And he was just a child. He was only twelve..." Danny slumped down in his chair.

"He just wanted to spite our parents." A soft voice spoke from the bed. Peter looked exhausted as his blue eyes blinked in the low light.

"Peter!" Danny sprang to his feet and brushed the hair from his face.

"Hey, Danny." Peter refused to look at Danny.

"Peter, right? Danny's told us a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you. My name is Ava." White Tiger said as she took a seat at the end of the bed. She flashed a small smile at him.

"And I'm Luke." Power Man said. He gave Peter a large smile and waved at him from behind Danny.

"I'm Sam." The last of the super-powered group introduced himself with arms crossed and a slightly confused look on his face.

"Mr. Parker." An intimidating man strode into the room.

"Director Fury." Danny addressed the man. The team swarmed in front of the bed holding Peter.

"I come in peace, don't worry. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't plan on locking up your friend, Rand." The director spoke with calmness and clarity.

"He's my brother." Danny said.

"Yes, but we need to speak to him, in private. We need to know anything he may know about Gargan." The director cut straight to the point.

"No! My brother doesn't know anything! He was kidnapped by a vicious criminal-"

"I'll talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This is going to be eight chapters I think, updating ever third day hopefully! Can't wait to share the rest with you all!

All eyes were on the boy in the bed. He fidgeted nervously as the steely gaze of Nick Fury rested on him. Peter brushed the short brown hair from his face and glanced at Danny. Danny's blonde hair covered his face.

"You don't have to do this," Danny said.

"Yes, I do," Peter said. His voice was resolved and loud even. Fear shook his hands but it seemed to be kept from his tone. Fury ushered everyone from the room and a short middle-aged man filed in carrying a small recording device.

"So, where do I start? What do you want to know?" Peter asked as soon as everyone else had finally left the room. He propped himself up on the bed now.

"Start with your name. We'll be recording this as evidence if you're willing to go on the record." The middle-aged man said as he sat next to the med bay bed.

"Sure...I guess..." Peter's voice was soft again.

"Alright then. Just start by introducing yourself and then we'll ask you some questions." The suited man set the recording device next to Peter.

"My name is Peter Parker." Peter said.

"Good. My name is Phil Coulson. Now, Peter, how old are you?" Phil asked. Peter's gaze was glassy as he sat on the bed and wrung his hands.

"I'm sixteen, Sir." His answer was short, and while his body screamed fear, his voice was even and calm.

"Do you remember your parent's names?" Phil's voice was monotonous and smooth. He watched Peter squirming on the bed.

"Yes." Peter answered. His lips were pursed in discomfort and he wouldn't meet Agent Coulson's eyes.

"Can you tell me their names?" Phil prodded gently. He looked nearly concerned for the young man.

" _No_." Peter said. His head was hung low. his hair covering his eyes. Tension laced his entire body.

"Ok, then. Can you tell me what happened to them?" The agent easily continued on with the interview, after jotting down a quick note.

"They died in a plane crash." Peter said simply. For the first time, his voice actually shook. For a minute it looked like he may even shed a tear or two.

"And were you on that plane?" Phil asked.

"Why are you asking me these inane questions? I know you just want to know about Gargan! It's not like you actually care what's happened to me or my parents..." Peter snapped. His eyes were brimmed with tears and his fists were balled into fists.

"We're just establishing a timeline, Peter, but if you would rather talk about Gargan then we can revisit the timeline later." Agent Coulson said. Peter glanced back down at his hands.

"I'm sorry...I'm just a bit on edge. It's been a long time since I've been..." Peter's voice trailed off into nothingness.

"Since you've been free?" Phill asked.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"How about you tell me how Gargan got his hands on you in the first place. Danny said you were with him in Kun Lun for three years before you disappeared." Agent Coulson gently directed the conversation for the frazzled teenager. Peter nodded.

"It was four years ago...

"Race you to the edge of the city, Danny!" A twelve-year-old Peter called as he ran past a young boy deep in meditation.

"No fair! You have a head start!" Danny yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Catch me if you can!" Peter yelled. He dodged into an ally and pushed himself thru the streets. His peels of laughter rang out as he ran past the monks of Kun Lun.

"Hello there, Peter." As Peter reached the outer edge of the city he slowed and then halted at the strangely familiar voice.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Peter asked.

"I know many things about you, Peter. I've been watching you for a very long time." The stranger said. Peter took a few steps backward toward the city.

"That's not creepy or anything." Peter retorted. The man shifted into the light revealing green armor and a long metallic tail. Suddenly, Peter turned around and bolted toward the small houses that lined the outside of the city.

"You're not fast enough yet, Peter." The man called out. The last thing Peter knew was a stinging pain at the base of his neck.

"So, he attacked you and then what?" Phil asked as Peter finished his recollection.

"I don't really know. I woke up in a bedroom." Peter said.

"A...bedroom?" The agent asked.

"Yeah. It was really strange. It looked like a normal kids bedroom. It was just a bed and a dresser and even a bedside table." Peter's face was scrunched up in concentration.

"Agent Coulson. I believe our time is up. Rand is determined to see his 'little brother' again. He may punch thru a wall if we don't let him back in." Director Fury had strode in and announced his presence.

"Looks like you get a break, Kid." Agent Coulson stood and collected the recording device before exiting people. Peter was left alone in the med bay for a moment. The swish of the opening door broke the silence.

"Come on, Peter. You're going to come to stay with the team in our quarters." Danny had poked his head back into the med bay. Peter collected himself for a moment before swinging both legs over the side of the bed. He wobbled over to the door on shaking legs. Danny quickly wrapped an arm around Peters' waist and helped support him.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I be in a detention cell?" Peter asked. Confusion echoed in his voice.

"Yes. You should be. But your 'brother' makes a good point." Fury's intimidating voice interrupted the private moment.

"Fury-" Danny's voice was full of careful warning.

"No. He deserves to know. You telling us about Scorpion and the fact that you're a minor who was kidnapped and held by him for three years is the only thing keeping you out of a detention cell." Fury turned and stormed down the corridor.

"Don't listen to him, Peter." Danny said. Peter tugged himself from Danny's grip and kept his gaze on the floor.

"It's fine. Just lead." Peter grunted. Danny looked concerned and tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't form words. Instead, he spun the opposite direction and walked towards the teams quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter limped down the hall after Danny. His thoughts seemed to be miles away. He glanced at Danny's back now and again.

"I can feel you staring, Peter." Danny said. He stopped in front of a basic metal door, just the same as every other boring door in the joint.

"I'm sorry." Peter muttered. He stared at the spot just below Danny's nose, unable to meet his eyes.

"You don't need to apologize." Shock laced Danny's voice. This was not the same brazen, happy, and carefree boy he had once spent his days within Kun Lun.

"I missed you, Danny." Peter said. He seemed withdrawn standing there in his S.H.I.E.L.D. issue scrubs and guilt danced across his face.

"I've missed you too, Little Brother." A smile spread across Danny's face at the shocked and hopeful look in Peter's eyes. Suddenly, the boring metal door slammed open with a crash and the three young superheroes tumbled out of the room in a heap.

"We weren't eavesdropping! I swear!" Nova yelled.

"Idiot! You don't say we weren't eavesdropping! That's even more suspicious than just admitting it." White Tiger said. She playfully batted at the back of Nova's head and disentangled herself from the heap of limbs.

"Leave Peter alone. If he wants-" Danny started saying. A chuckle interrupted him from none other Peter.

"Wow. Bug Boy can actually laugh." Nova said.

"Sam, it would be wise of you to be silent and think before you speak." Danny's voice was low and agitated.

"Wow. Bucket Head actually has a sense of humor." Peter said. All eyes were on the Spider once more.

"Finally! A guy that can take a joke!" Nova exclaimed as the two boys themselves up off the floor.

"Welcome to your new home." Power Man gestured for Peter to enter the spacious room beyond the door. Peter peered into the room. A large room dotted with chairs, couches, and soft looking rugs lay on the other side. He hesitantly took a step into the room and glanced around again.

"Luke, have they set up his room yet?" Danny asked. Power Man nodded once and headed toward a long hallway.

"I have a room." Peter said. His voice was soft and stunned. Danny, Luke, Sam, and Ava glanced at each other. Peter followed Luke toward the hall.

"Yup. You have a room all to your self." Sam whistled. They all meandered down the hall, to the last door on the left and Luke pushed a button on the side of the door. It swished open without a sound. A plain room with a single bed, closet, and desk were revealed.

"Thank you." Peter said. He strode into the room carefully glancing at all the corners of the windowless room.

"Do you want to rest some more?" Danny asked. He easily followed Peter into the room and started to open the closet. A neat row of light blue button downs, white shirts, and jeans lined the interior.

"I don't think he needs help picking clothes, Danny. He's like sixteen." Ava said from the doorway.

"Nonsense. My little brother may not need the help but he's getting it anyway." Danny said. He pulled one of the white cotton shirts and a pair of sweatpants from the closet and handed them to Peter.

"Get changed and then you can come to play video games with us." Luke said. He dragged Ava and Sam out behind him and slammed the door closed behind him. Danny pressed the clothes into Peters' hands and moved to leave the room. Peter dropped the clothes and grabbed Danny's wrist.

"I meant what I said. I'm sorry. For abandoning you in Kun Lun and dragging you into this mess." Peter said. He stared directly into Danny's eyes before dropping his wrist.

"You didn't abandon me or drag me into this, Peter. Please don't ever think that. You're my brother. I will always want to protect you." Danny assured him. Sensing that Peter needed a moment, he stepped out of the room only to find the three other teenagers huddled against the door. The three teens scattered down the hall in an instant.

"I'll meet you in the common room when you're ready, Peter." Danny said before he left.


End file.
